


On the Other Side

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [85]
Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera deals with being back in 2077 and spies on her son against Alec's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "coffee"
> 
> series spoilers. i can't believe it's over and so i had to write something. i was also disappointed that Garza wasn't given any explanation in 2077, so i wrote her into new!Kiera and Sam's future...

When Kiera sees her, the other her, with Sam, her heart sinks. All she wanted was to see him again and, ironically, that’s all she can do. Alec sets her up with a place to live while she plans what to do with the remainder of a life she is not entirely keen on living.

“You’re free.” Kagome says, in his wise way. “You can go wherever, whenever, you want. At the end of the day, don’t we all want that?”

But Kiera doesn’t. She wants Sam. She wants her Sam.

Alec is concerned about her. He stresses how important her role in everything was and how important it is that she stays far enough away from herself, the new version of herself.

And, so, every week, she goes to the coffee shop on the university campus, minutes away from Sam’s school. She wears a blonde wig and some colour contacts. Today, Sam makes eye contact with her, but does not recognize her. He looks through her.

This shatters her. She drops the cup of coffee and turns away, tears forming atop the contacts. 

When she finally turns back, she notices a blonde woman with short hair leaning over Sam. Garza. Maternal instinct rages through her and she wants to scream, until she hears a familiar word from her son’s lips.

“Mommy.”


End file.
